Animagus
by Irina Malefoy
Summary: Après la bataille final,Harry s'exile loin de ses amis.Après cinq ans d'absence Drago le ramène à Londres.Làbas il devra réapprendre à vivre et se heurtera à la colère de ses anciens amis. slash DMHP.
1. Chapter 1

.** Chapitre 1 : L'exil**

Harry marchait d'un pas mécanique dans les rues de Londres. Il ne savait pas ou il allait mais il voulait à tout prix fuir ce monde. Ce monde qui avait fait de lui l'Elu, qui lui avait pris ses parents, il y a seize ans. Il se dégoûtait lui-même. Depuis hier il était pour toute la communauté magique un sauveur, pour lui, un assassin. Il avait tué Lord Voldemort, un puissant mage noir. Tout le monde l'avait félicité, ses amis lui avaient dit que c'était la seule chose à faire et il en était conscient. Mais malgré tout il avait quand même tué un homme de sang froid, sans compter les Mangemorts qu'il avait assassiné aussi froidement que leur maître. Harry ne pourrait pas supporter plus tard d'avoir des enfants qui apprendront que leur père était un meurtrier.

Et il y avait Drago aussi. Harry se prit la tête dans les mains. Comme il était stupide ! Depuis le début de l'année il était amoureux de Drago. Seulement l'objet de ses rêves n'était presque jamais présent. En effet Drago était un Mangemort, à contrecœur mais Mangemort quand même. Maintenant que Voldemort avait été vaincu, ses sbires qui n'avaient pas été tué avaient été envoyés à Azkaban, et Drago en faisait partie. Harry s'en voulait de partir comme un lâche. Ou était passé le courage des Gryffondor? Pourquoi ne restait-il pas pour montrer aux juges les correspondances qu'il entretenait avec Drago? Harry était sur que c'était des preuves suffisantes. En effet, le blondinet lui envoyait souvent des informations très secrètes et importantes, prenant le risque de se démasquer. C'était sa manière d'aider l'Ordre du Phénix, mais évidemment il était trop fier, pour laisser Harry dévoiler à ses acolytes de qui il tenait ces informations. Harry eut un sourire attendri en se rappelant la mine boudeuse de Drago quand ils avaient eu cette conversation.

Harry releva la tête. Non il ne pouvait pas ! Il était décidé à s'éloigner du monde des Hommes où tout lui rappelait l'horreur qu'il avait vécue. Tant pis si on le voyait comme un lâche, de toute façon, il était incapable de faire marche arrière. En plus, comment supporter de voir les visages accusateurs des proches de ceux qui étaient décédés? D'abord Cédric Diggory. Sa mort était entièrement de la faute du Survivant. S'ils n'avaient pas touché le trophée en même temps... Puis Sirius. S'il avait pratiqué l'Occlumencie, sa mort n'aurait jamais eu lieu. Ensuite vint Dumbledore, qu'il n'avait pas su protéger. Et enfin Luna Lovegood, Neville Londubat, Bill et Fred Weasley, Dean Thomas et j'en passe. Tous ces morts étaient de sa faute.

Harry poussa un profond soupir et transplana les yeux embués de larmes. Il se retrouva dans le sud-est asiatique, dans une jungle précisément. Il avait décidé de prendre sa forme d'animagus et de rester comme tel. Pour quitter le monde humain, mieux vaut ne plus l'être. Cela faisait depuis l'été qui séparait sa troisième de sa quatrième année, qu'Harry s'entrainait à être un animagus. Il s'était mis cette idée dans la tête le jour ou il avait su que son père en était un. C'était une façon de rendre hommage aux Maraudeurs et à James Potter. Jamais Harry n'avait parlé à ses amis de cette idée. C'est bien la seule chose qu'il réussit à garder secrète. Vers le milieu de sa septième année il avait enfin réussi et il avait été très déçu par l'animal dont il pouvait prendre la forme. Une panthère. Lui qui avait espéré être un cerf comme son père, ou alors un animal banal pour aller partout sans se faire remarquer. Il fallait qu'il tombe sur ce fauve. 

Harry fit le vide dans son esprit, il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, à la place du jeune homme de dix-sept ans se tenait une panthère noire aux yeux vert émeraude. Maintenant sa nouvelle vie commençait.

Cinq ans plus tard.

Un singe s'éloignait en passant de branches en branches l'air terrifié par le puissant fauve qui le pourchassait.  
Courir.   
Tuer.   
Manger.   
Survivre.   
Tel étaient les mots qui parcouraient l'esprit de cette panthère. Finalement, la bête fit un bond spectaculaire et réussit à capturer le petit singe dans ses puissantes mâchoires. Une fois son repas terminé, l'animal marcha tranquillement quand une odeur lui arriva aux narines. Une odeur d'homme, un homme qu'il connaissait. Le fauve suivit cette odeur intrigante et c'est là qu'il le vit. Des cheveux blonds platines, des yeux métalliques, Drago Malefoy se tenait debout face à la bête. Il la fixa avec intensité, elle n'avait plus rien d'humain à présent.

-Te voici enfin, Harry, depuis le temps que je te cherche.

Ces mots firent l'effet d'un électrochoc à l'animal. D'un coup toute sa vie humaine lui revint et sans même s'en rendre compte, Harry Potter redevint humain. Ses yeux hagards exprimaient son état de choc, Drago le prit dans ses bras et il transplana, destination Londres.

_Voilà le premier chapitre,n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et si je dois mettre la suite ou non._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Confrontation.**

Dès que Drago avait transplané chez lui, il avait déposé Harry dans son lit et lui avait donné une potion de Sommeil. Il avait plusieurs de ces fioles vertes chez lui, le sommeil ayant du mal à venir. Aussitôt Harry s'endormit avec cet air perdu toujours peint sur le visage.

Drago soupira en voyant cette expression sur le brun. Avait-il fait une erreur en partant à sa rechercher et en le ramenant à Londres? Avait-il agi par égoïsme ou par vengeance ou encore par amour? A cette pensée Drago serra les dents. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit encore amoureux de Harry? Après l'avoir abandonné et trahi il ne méritait pas cet amour. Evidemment Drago essayait de se convaincre lui même, il savait que depuis leur septième année, il s'était vraiment rapproché de ce brun qu'il détestait et jalousait tellement seulement quelques mois auparavant. Mais quand Harry lui avait tendu la main et avait compris son mal être, l'ex Serpentard s'était senti fondre. Sans Harry il n'aurait jamais pu jouer les parfaits petits Mangemorts, il aurait sûrement retourné sa baguette contre lui-même. Seulement maintenant, il n'était plus sûr de ce qu'il ressentait : un mélange d'amour et de haine, d'affection et de rancœur. 

Le regard acier de Drago se durcit et il lança un regard noir au brun toujours endormi. A cause de lui il avait passé les cinq pires années de sa vie. Que de souffrances, de tristesse, de colère. Oui, maintenant il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix en ramenant Harry dans le monde sorcier. Seule une confrontation avec l'ex Gryffondor, où il pourrait lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, lui permettrait d'être de nouveau en paix avec ses sentiments.

Harry commença à remuer et après quelques secondes d'agitation, ouvrit ses yeux émeraude. Il sursauta quand il se rendit compte, qu'il ne savait pas du tout où il était. Ses yeux balayèrent la pièce. Elle était assez petite ; c'était sans doute un appartement, mais décoré avec goût. Tous les meubles donnaient à la chambre une élégance et une classe qui reflétait l'image de son propriétaire. Parce que maintenant Harry était sûr d'être chez Drago Malefoy. Le parfum qui régnait dans l'atmosphère était le sien.

Harry ferma les yeux et se concentra. Des flashs venaient le perturber assez fréquemment, lui rappelant les derniers évènements. Le brun entreprit de se lever pour partir à la recherche de Drago. En pensant à lui son coeur se serra. Comment allait se passer cette rencontre? Il se leva avec difficulté et boitait quand il marchait. Harry n'était pas encore habitué à se déplacer sur seulement deux membres.

Il trouva le blond dans le salon en train de lire un journal. La gazette du sorcier sûrement, pensa Harry en voyant les photos bouger. Drago, sentant une présence sur sa gauche, tourna la tête dans cette direction. Il ne put s'empêcher de trouver Harry absolument adorable avec ses cheveux ébouriffés et son air ensommeillé. Néanmoins il demanda assez sèchement.   
-Alors ça va mieux? Bien dormi?  
Mais quel crétin, pensa Drago, pourquoi est ce que je ne peux pas être un peu plus gentil avec lui? Il est encore en état de choc.  
Harry acquiesça en silence et s'assit en face du blond. Aucun des deux ne parla pendant plusieurs minutes et un silence pesant s'installa. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait par où commencer. Finalement Harry commença avec lenteur.  
-C'est joli chez toi. Ca change de ton manoir et... enfin... c'est plus petit, c'est vrai mais...

Il s'interrompit en voyant le regard glacial que lui lançait Drago. Ce dernier remarqua que Harry parlait d'une voix rocailleuse et cherchait ses mots. Sans doute parce qu'il n'était plus habitué de parler autrement qu'en grognant.  
-Et tu es marié, tu as des enfants?  
C'en fut trop pour Drago qui explosa.  
-Je suis sorti d'Azkaban il y a six mois comment veux-tu que je sois marié! Je suis en train de me refaire accepter par la communauté magique et crois-moi, ce n'est pas si simple que ça.

Harry rougit de honte. Il avait complètement oublié que Drago avait été à Azkaban. il reprit d'une voix quasiment inaudible.  
-Comment tu t'es fait libérer?  
-Granger a trouvé les lettres qu'on s'envoyait et elle les a montrées au Ministre de la Magie qui, après m'avoir jugé à nouveau, m'a libéré.  
-Ecoute Drago, je suis désolé d'être parti et je sais que j'ai eu tort…  
-TU AS EU TORT! C'EST PIRE QUE CA, TU AS LAISSE TOUS TES AMIS, TU ES PARTI COMME UN LÂCHE ALORS QUE DES GENS AVAIENT BESOIN DE TOI. J'AVAIS BESOIN DE TOI ET PAS SEULEMENT POUR EVITER AZKABAN! Tu as du remarquer que ce n'était pas que de l'amitié que j'éprouve pour toi.

Drago s'interrompit, essoufflé. Ca y était, il l'avait dit, il lui avait enfin avoué qu'il l'aimait. Harry l'observait, une lueur grave dans le regard.

-Non, je ne le savais pas, Drago. Pendant toute notre septième année j'espérais que tu me dirais ça un jour et aujourd'hui j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas aussi simple.  
-En effet, je t'en veux énormément et je ne sais pas si je pourrais te pardonner un jour. A part laisser le temps passer, il n'y a rien à faire.  
-Et c'est pour ça que tu m'as cherché?  
-Oui. Pendant toute la durée de mon séjour à Azkaban, je réfléchissais à l'endroit où tu pouvais te trouver, à la manière que tu as utilisée pour disparaître. A chaque fois que je voyais un sorcier du monde extérieur je lui demandais si on avait de tes nouvelles et à chaque fois la réponse était négative. Quand j'ai été libéré j'ai fait des recherches moi-même et un jour j'ai trouvé tout tes livres et tes parchemins sur les Animagi. Et c'est là que j'ai compris que tu étais une panthère et plus un homme. J'ai fait tout les zoos, tout les endroits susceptibles de ta présence et j'ai fini par te trouver après cinq mois de recherche.  
-Mais attend, mes livres sur les Animagis se trouvaient chez les Dursley dans ma chambre...  
-... sous la latte de parquet branlante, celle dont tu me parlais dans tes lettres oui, acheva Drago. Tes Moldus on failli devenir dingues quand ils m'ont vu débarquer.  
Tous deux partirent d'un grand éclat de rire puis s'interrompirent gênés.  
-Ecoute, commença Harry, pour ce qu'on s'est dit avant, oublions le, d'accord?  
-D'accord, je suppose que tu as faim. Après il faudra que je t'explique tous les changements qui ont eu lieu dans le monde sorcier.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà le deuxième chapitre j'espère qu'il vous a plu.

je voudrais remercier mes revieweurs Zaika, Black-Sun, Hannange, Sayancotor777, Rainbow color, LigthofMonn, aele.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Culpabilité et changements.**

Harry et Drago étaient attablés depuis une dizaine de minutes et le brun n'avait toujours pas touché à son assiette. Il était inquiet. Mine de rien cinq ans d'absence, c'est long ! Qu'est ce qui a changé? Comment a-t-on pris sa fuite? Que sont devenus ses amis? Lui en veulent-ils? Toutes ces questions lui tournaient dans la tête dans un ballet si rapide qu'il lui en donnait le tournis.

-Bien, commença Drago, déjà il faut que tu saches que beaucoup de sorciers t'en veulent d'être parti d'une manière aussi lâche, et je ne peux que les comprendre. En tout cas, je te garantis que la plupart ne seront pas tendre avec toi. Prépare-toi bien à ça.  
Il observa Harry quelques instants pour voir comment celui-ci prenait la nouvelle. L'ex Gryffondor marmonna à voix basse.  
-Je suppose que ça doit être ma fête dans la Gazette du Sorcier.  
-Oh non, répondit précipitamment le blond comme pour le rassurer. Depuis que Granger est journaliste là-bas, les mauvaises langues se sont tuent.

Harry avait du mal à en croire ses oreilles. Hermione journaliste ! Drago ayant remarqué l'étonnement de son camarade s'empressa de lui préciser.  
-Je ne parle pas beaucoup avec elle, mais elle m'a dit qu'elle faisait ce métier pour pouvoir rétablir la vérité et pour que les sorciers ne vivent pas sur un tissu de mensonges. C'est Rita Skeeter en personne qui la pistonnée. D'ailleurs j'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi, finit-il en se mettant une main dans les cheveux.

Aux dernières phrases de l'ex Serpentard, Harry éclata de rire: ça ressemblait bien à Hermione ça ! Drago attendit que le brun reprenne sa respiration avant de poursuivre.   
-Après la chute de Voldemort, le monde sorcier pensait vivre en paix. Ils étaient bien naïfs. Un petit rire moqueur ponctua sa réplique. Une fois sorti d'Azkaban, j'ai pu moi-même constater l'évolution de notre monde et je peux déjà te dire que les Aurors ne chôment pas. Certains Mangemorts n'ont pas été capturés et ils font plusieurs attentats, visant particulièrement le chemin de la Fraternité. Je t'expliquerai plus tard, dit-il, balayant d'un geste la question muette de Harry. D'après Maugrey, qui a repris du service, ce serait Bellatrix Lestrange, le cerveau de ses attentats.  
A ces mots Harry se crispa sur sa chaise. Si Lestrange était encore en liberté alors il savait ce qu'il ferait. Il la tuerait comme elle avait tué Sirius. Faisant mine d'aller on ne peut mieux, le brun se reconcentra sur les paroles du blond.  
-... changement de ministre une nouvelle fois. Il s'appelle Dante Hadley, c'est un ancien Médicomage. Enfin un Ministre responsable, si tu veux mon avis. Il a misé sur la coopération magique pour améliorer la vie de notre monde. Maintenant chaque élève de Poudlard a un correspondant étranger venant de n'importe quelle école de magie. Il y a un nouveau département ou siège un sorcier de chaque nationalité. Je peux te dire que ça en fait du monde. D'ailleurs Ginny Weasley est en Grèce, pour représenter l'Angleterre dans ce département.  
-Oh, dit Harry, dommage j'aurais bien aimé la revoir.  
-T'inquiète pas pour ça, elle revient souvent ici. Ensuite le chemin de la Fraternité, c'est simple, c'est un peu comme le chemin de Traverse, seulement, il est accessible à partir de n'importe quel pays et les magasins et cultures du monde sont réunis là-bas. Je te l'ai dit, on mise beaucoup sur la coopération internationale. Comme Dumbledore le voulait.

Il esquissa un sourire triste en repensant au soir ou Dumbledore avait été tué. Le blond observa Harry complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Effectivement l'ex Gryffondor avait un peu de mal à encaisser tout ça. Il voyait maintenant à quel point il avait raté une partie de sa vie. S'il ne c'était pas enfui, Drago aurait été libéré depuis longtemps; peut-être même qu'ils seraient ensemble au lieu de se cacher leurs sentiments. Peut-être qu'il serait Auror maintenant. Mais avec des peut-être on peut refaire toute une vie. Tout était tellement simple quand il était un animal. Là, tuer était naturel, survivre sa seule préoccupation. Maintenant il était perdu. Il avait raté cinq années de sa vie. Cette phrase lui revenait sans cesse en mémoire comme pour le punir de sa fuite. Le brun se leva et emmena la Gazette du Sorcier avec lui. Il s'assit sur le lit moelleux de Drago et entreprit de feuilleter le journal. Effectivement, en première page se trouvait un article parlant d'un attentat sur ce chemin de la Fraternité, faisant quelques blessés. Plus loin, quelques lignes sur des Moldus qui avaient aperçu des sorciers sur des balais. Puis un article sur la victoire de l'Angleterre sur l'Italie dans la catégorie Quidditch. Harry en était aux mariages et naissances quand il tomba sur un article qui le bouleversa. En effet il venait d'apprendre par un journal le mariage de Ron, la veille. Sa femme n'était autre que Hanna Abot, cette fille de Poufsoufle. Le brun sentit son cœur se serrer violemment et il vit quelques larmes tomber sur le petit encadré. Il remarqua que c'était Hermione l'auteur. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé être là pour le mariage de son meilleur ami ! Il se rappela la discussion que Ron et lui avaient eue en septième année. Ils s'étaient promis d'être toujours là l'un pour l'autre. Puis il revit la photo de mariage de ses parents avec Sirius comme témoin. Lui avait été là pour son père. Un énorme sentiment de culpabilité lui étreignit la poitrine. Personne ne pourrait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait à part s'il avait déjà vécu ça.

Alors que Drago s'était approché de lui et l'avait pris maladroitement dans ses bras – il n'avait jamais été doué pour consoler les gens – Harry se promit qu'à partir de maintenant, il reprendrait sa vie en main.

. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira pour ma part je n'en suis pas totalement satisfaite.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer:** rien n'est à moi tout est à J K Rowling à par deux tois trucs de mon invention.

**BONNE LECTURE.**

**Chapitre 4 : Découverte **

Harry resta encore une bonne heure dans la chambre de Drago, après que celui-ci eut quitté la pièce. Ce moment de solitude lui fit le plus grand bien. Il avait l'impression qu'un feu nouveau, plus ardent, brûlait en lui, l'obligeant à se battre. Et si le brun avait retenu une chose depuis son récent retour, c'était bien qu'il fallait se battre pour avoir droit au bonheur. Empli d'une énergie nouvelle, l'ex Gryffondor rejoignit Drago. Au moment ou Harry franchissait la porte conduisant au petit salon, un hibou au plumage gris s'envola avec une lettre attachée à la patte, allant vers une destination inconnue du brun. Celui-ci lança un regard interrogateur à l'ex Serpentard qui gardait un visage de marbre et un regard impénétrable. Harry soupira; quand Drago était comme ça, inutile de chercher à savoir ce qu'il cachait.

Au lieu de lui en apprendre plus, le blond prit le bras de Harry et l'emmena vers une petite cheminée que le brun n'avait pas remarquée. Drago sortit sa baguette et marmonna le sortilège d'Agrandissement. Une fois la cheminée aussi haute qu'un homme il sortit de la poudre de Cheminette d'un petit pot en terre comportant d'étranges symboles. Harry fit la grimace, il détestait ce moyen de transport.

Tous deux entrèrent dans l'étroite cheminée. Ce brusque rapprochement fit rougir le brun tandis que le blond dut s'y reprendre à trois fois avant d'utiliser la poudre tant il bégayait. Si quelqu'un avait pu les voir, il les aurait trouvés bien ridicules. Enfin Drago qui semblait avoir retrouvé sa voix jeta de la poudre dans l'âtre qui se colora de flammes vertes et dit distinctement:

-Chemin de la Fraternité!

Aussitôt ils se mirent à tourner sur eux-même, se cognant aux murs et aux coudes de l'autre. Comme à chaque fois qu'il utilisait de la Poudre de Cheminette, Harry ferma les yeux. Il sentait son cœur battre la chamade d'excitation. Enfin il allait voir ce si célèbre chemin de la Fraternité! Il se demandait vraiment à quoi cela ressemblait. Au chemin de Traverse?

Enfin ils cessèrent de tourner et, pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, le brun tomba à la renverse à l'atterrissage. Il se releva assez gêné que Drago l'ait vu dans cette situation. Heureusement il ne fit aucun commentaire.

Harry s'aperçut qu'ils étaient dans une énorme pièce pleine de cheminées en marbre toutes collées les unes aux autres, longeant les murs. Seul un espace avait été laissé pour une porte qui semblait faite en ébène. Le brun remarqua qu'au-dessus de chaque cheminée se trouvait une plaque où le nom d'un pays était gravé. Soudain à sa droite une cheminée brilla d'un éclat vert émeraude et quelques instants après quatre sorciers à la peau mate et portant de fines tuniques blanches sortirent. Ils saluèrent les deux sorciers dans un anglais parfait, puis continuèrent leur discussion dans une langue que Harry pensait être de l'arabe. Et, effectivement, en regardant la plaque, il vit que ces sorciers venaient d'Arabie Saoudite. 

-Drago dans quel pays se trouve ce Chemin?

-Je te l'ai dit. Il est partout, ici et là. Allez suis-moi! 

Harry dut se contenter de cette mystérieuse réponse mais, après tout, avec la magie il faut s'attendre à tout. Ils pénétrèrent dans un bar aux couleurs claires. L'ex Gryffondor avait l'impression d'être dans une cantine tant l'endroit était bruyant. Mais cela n'était pas gênant bien au contraire! Divers sorciers étaient présents allant des Suédois aux Chinois en passant par les Brésiliens. Cela lui rappela la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder car Drago sortait. 

-Il y a énormément de monde d'habitude mais là, c'est carrément la folie! Dans deux semaines c'est la rentrée, c'est pour ça.

-Sûrement, marmonna Harry ébloui par ce nouveau décor.

Il avait l'impression de redécouvrir le monde sorcier et, dans un sens, c'était vrai. Il ressentait le même enthousiasme, mais pas la même innocence que la première fois qu'il était allé sur le Chemin de Traverse.

La rue était faite de pavés de couleur blanc cassé et tout le chemin, qui ressemblait plutôt à une avenue, se trouvait en une ligne droite qui avait l'air de ne jamais se terminer. Tout en marchant, Harry croisa des élèves de Poudlard, de Beaubâtons et de Durmstrang, qu'il reconnut grâce aux uniformes qu'ils avaient achetés. Mais il vit aussi des magasins remplis de robes épaisses en fausse fourrure bleu glaciaire ou au contraire de tuniques en toile marron clair. Le brun entendait toutes sortes de langues dont certaines qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Drago regardait Harry en souriant. Il savait ce qu'il pensait. Si le Ministère avait écouté Dumbledore tout cela existerait depuis longtemps. Dommage que le vieux sorcier soit mort avant d'avoir pu voir ça. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une boutique de Quidditch où était vendu le StormFire, le nouveau balai très prisé par les joueurs de Quidditch. Puis Drago déclarant que Harry avait besoin d'une baguette vu que l'ancienne avait été détruite, comme le voulait la tradition sorcière, il l'emmena dans une boutique qui sentait le bois. Il y avait beaucoup de monde qui attendait mais malgré ça un silence quasi religieux y régnait. Les deux sorciers s'installèrent dans des fauteuils assez confortables.

-Tu sais Drago, j'ai réfléchi et j'ai quand même vingt-deux ans. Il faudrait peut-être que je fasse des études. 

-Pour faire quoi? Auror je suppose?

-Exactement, surtout qu'on m'a dit que ce sont de longues études. Autant m'y mettre.

-Détrompe-toi, elles sont dures mais pas énormément longues. Un peu comme les miennes.

-Ah oui? Tu fais quoi comme études? demanda Harry intéressé. 

-Médicomage. J'ai eu du mal à me faire accepter au vu de mes antécédents, mais je veux sauver des vies. C'est une manière pour moi de me racheter, tu comprends?

Harry acquiesça et un silence gênant s'installa. Au bout de quelques minutes, Drago le rompit.

-Demain j'essaierai de t'emmener au Ministère, c'est là-bas qu'il faut s'inscrire.

Après encore quelques minutes d'attente ce fut le tour de Harry. Un homme à la fine moustache lui fit passer une multitude de baguettes dans les mains. Difficile de remplacer la jumelle de la baguette de Voldemort! Enfin une baguette en bois de bouleau, contenant un ongle de farfadet fit le bonheur du brun. Les deux camarades sortirent du magasin pendant que Drago pestait contre la lenteur de son ami à se trouver une baguette.

Ils arrivèrent dans un endroit où les sorciers étaient tous regroupés et montraient quelque chose. En jouant des coudes, Harry réussit à se mettre au premier rang. Des restes noircis, qui devaient être des magasins se tenaient devant l'ex Gryffondor. L'œuvre des Mangemorts. Un frisson de haine parcourut l'échine de Harry qui fit demi-tour. Il commençait à se faire tard et Drago qui avait l'air légèrement tendu, conduisit son camarade dans un restaurant grec. En ouvrant la porte, Harry se figea. Non loin de lui, une personne était assise avec ce fameux hibou gris sur les genoux. Maintenant il savait à qui Drago avait envoyé une lettre.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5: Retrouvailles.

A quelques mètres de Harry se trouvait Ginny. Le brun trouva qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé, elle possédait toujours les même cheveux roux flamboyants et les même yeux noisettes si expressifs. En ce moment, Harry pouvait y voir de la joie et une colère contenue qui l'inquiéta. Il ne se sentait pas prêt à un nouveau débordement de colère.  
Le brun sentit que Draco le tirait par le bras, le conduisant à la table de Ginny. A chaques pas, il sentait son cœur battre plus fort.

Etrangement il n'en voulait même pas au blond, il savait que sans lui, jamais il n'aurait pris cette initiative. Timidement, le brun leva les yeux vers Ginny qui le regardait en souriant.  
Décidément elle avait fait des progrès niveau impulsivité, pensa Harry.

- Tu n'es pas censé travailler au Japon, toi?

Aussitôt sa phrase prononcée, l'ex-Gryffondor la regretta. Ce qu'il pouvait être maladroit, il se serait bien mis une gifle pour la peine. Comme c'était à prévoir le sourire de la rouquine se figea pour se changer rapidement en grimace.

- Je suis revenue pour le mariage de Ron, mais merci pour ton accueil, ça fait quand même un bout de temps qu'on ne s'est plus vu, soit dit en passant.

Le ton sec de Ginny fit mal au brun mais il l'avait bien cherché. 

- Euh... oui... excuse moi ... c'est juste que je ne sais pas trop comment réagir, balbutia-t-il.

C'est à ce moment que le brun remarqua à quel point, il n'était plus habitué de vivre dans le monde humain. Il se sentait tout simplement différent.

- Ecoute, reprit Ginny d'une voix plus douce, je comprends que c'est assez soudain tout ça, Hermione ne va pas tarder à arriver, elle saura te mettre à l'aise. Moi je voulais juste te voir, je n'ai pas oublié notre sixième année, tu sais.

Pour la énième fois, Harry éprouva un fort sentiment de culpabilité. Il se rappelait très bien comment il avait mis fin à leur histoire après la mort de Dumbledore. Il se souvenait aussi d'être partit alors que Ginny était au bord de la dépression après la mort de Bill et Fred.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, murmura-t-il, un jour je t'expliquerais tout, je te le promets.

Elle eut un petit sourire en murmurant.

- Oui un jour, mais quand?

Sans doute trop émue pour rester, la rousse se leva en marmonnant un vague "à la prochaine" d'une voix étouffée. Harry et Draco restèrent un moment silencieux, chacun plongé dans ses pensées plus ou moins sombres. Harry était déçu de cette rencontre pour le moins inattendue. Il pensait à retrouver une Ginny aussi fraîche et joyeuse qu'avant. Mais elle n'était plus comme ça. Désormais sa personnalité était plus grave, plus mature. Certains événements l'avaient changée. Elle avait vieilli tout simplement. Sans savoir pourquoi, une forte envie de se confier au blond le prit.

- Tu sais Draco, je suis content de ce que tu as fait, vraiment. Ça m'a fait prendre conscience d'une chose. Vous mes amis d'il y a cinq ans, vous avez tous vieilli, vous avez tous changé. Vous avez évolué dans le monde qui est le notre. Pas moi. Toutes ces expériences qui vous ont changés, je les ai vécues différemment. Dans un autre univers.

- Je sais Harry. J'ai moi aussi beaucoup réfléchi et j'en suis arrivé à la même conclusion que toi. C'est pour ça Harry qu'il faut que tu renoues avec le passé, que tu apprennes à vivre. Tout le monde va t'en vouloir pour x raisons, mais tu ne peux pas passer tes journées à culpabiliser! Réveille-toi bon sang, tu t'attendais à ce qu'elle te saute dans les bras! Franchement à part Hermione qui dit qu'elle te comprend, il n'y aura personne pour te faire de cadeaux.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Draco l'interrompit immédiatement.

- Surtout pas Ron, Harry. Je crois même que c'est celui qui t'en veux le plus. Fais bien attention, tu crois vraiment connaître tes amis, mais c'est faux.

Un hiboux au plumage fauve fit son arrivé interrompant la tirade de Draco. L'animal s'arrêta devant Harry, celui ci enleva la lettre que le volatile avait à la patte. Légèrement secoué par les paroles que l'ex-Serpentard avait dites si honnêtement, le brun ouvrit la lettre les mains légèrement tremblantes. Aussitôt, il reconnut l'écriture soignée de Hermione.

- Vas-y lis, qu'est-ce que tu attends?

Harry s'éclaircit la gorge et entreprit la lecture du parchemin. 

Cher Harry,

Tout d'abord je suis navrée de ne pas pouvoir venir, mais mon travail ne me permet pas de quitter le journal ce soir. Eh oui je suis journaliste figure-toi! Ce métier est tout ce qu'il y a de plus intéressant. Bien sûr je n'ai pas abandonné la S.A.L..E qui est en bonne voix. Tu dois te demander pourquoi je te parle de banalité. La raison est toute simple, je préfère qu'on parle de choses plus sérieuses quand on se verra. Je ne connais pas les raisons de ta fuite, mais sache que je peux quand même comprendre ce qui t'a pris. En tout cas je serais toujours là pour toi, ne l'oublie pas. Voilà je ne m'étendrais pas plus sur le sujet. Sinon j'espère que tu as aimé le chemin de la Fraternité. Il faut aussi que tu penses à aller au Ministère et à te trouver un travail. C'est essentiel. Toi et Draco êtes invités après demain chez moi, il y aura aussi toute la famille Weasley. J'espère te voir après demain et te parler. 

Amitiés   
Hermione. 

Harry finit sa lecture légèrement déçu de ne pas pouvoir voir la jeune femme. Elle l'avait toujours compris, sa présence aurait été un réconfort de plus. Au moins il avait Draco. Le blond lui apportait la sérénité dont il avait besoin, il lui parlait avec honnêteté et faisait fuir ses doutes. Le brun s'attachait de plus en plus à l'ex-Serpentard, mais il préférait obéir à l'accord qu'ils avaient fait. Surtout que les journées suivantes risquaient d'être chargées!  
Et c'est en parlant de choses et d'autres et notamment de l'admission de Harry dans la formation des Aurors que les deux jeunes hommes rentrèrent chez eux.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6: Ministère

Harry se réveilla à l'aube le lendemain matin. Il frotta ses yeux enflés par le sommeil, puis s'étira longuement avant de se rendre dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner. La pièce était vide, Draco devait encore être endormi. Pendant que le brun grignotait un morceau de toast du bout des lèvres, il effleurait des doigts sa nouvelle baguette, la mine soucieuse. Il se rappelait très bien de la petite discussion que Draco et lui avaient eu la veille, une fois rentrés chez eux. En effet, Harry craignait de ne plus savoir faire de magie, après tout, cela faisait quand même cinq ans qu'il n'avait plus pratiquée de magie ! Malgré les efforts du blond pour le rassurer, Harry avait toujours cette crainte. Il se répétait les paroles du blond en boucle pour se détendre. Oui Draco a raison, j'ai la magie dans le sang, en plus c'est comme le vélo ça ne s'oublie pas, pensa-t-il, désespérément.

Il hésita encore plusieurs minutes, la main en suspend, au-dessus de sa baguette. Se sentant idiot dans cette position, Harry décida de lancer un sort simple, comme ça il serait au moins fixé sur ses capacités.

-Wingardium Leviosa, murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Doucement la casserole que le brun avait prise pour cible, s'éleva dans les airs. L'Ex-Gryffondor resta un moment à la regarder d'un air hébété puis remarquant le ridicule de la situation, éclata de rire.

Sentant une vague de soulagement l'envahir, il se précipita dans la chambre de Draco et le réveilla brutalement. Malgré les ronchonnements du blond, la joie du brun resta la même. Depuis son retour, il s'inquiétait tellement que tout ce qui s'apparentait à une bonne nouvelle, lui était bénéfique.

- Bon de toute manière je devais me lever. Il faut qu'on aille au Ministère.

Les grognements que venaient de pousser Draco, stoppèrent la crise d'hystérie du brun. Il redoutait un peu ce moment et surtout, il avait peur du regard que les autres sorciers auraient sur lui. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, il fallait bien qu'il fasse des études et Draco ne pouvait pas indéfiniment se porter malade à ses propres cours.

Désormais légèrement inquiet, Harry suivit Draco vers le salon, puis attendit impatiemment que l'Ex-Serpentard ait fini de se préparer. Enfin, ils se retrouvèrent dans l'étroite cheminée. Cette fois-ci, le brun enleva ses lunettes, ferma les yeux et se prépara à la chute avant même que le voyage n'ait commencé.

Une fois que son mal de cœur fut passé, Harry ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver face à la salle principale du Ministère. Rien n'avait changé depuis sa dernière visite. A part la fontaine qui trônait au centre de l'immense pièce et qui avait été détruite, laissant place à un grand vide, rien n'avait bougé, comme si la scène était figée dans le temps. Comme il était encore très tôt, le Ministère était désert, si on oubliait le gardien et les quelques personnes surchargées de travail déjà présentes.

Draco échangea quelques mots avec le gardien, puis fit signe à Harry de le suivre. Celui-ci était resté légèrement en retrait pendant l'échange entre les deux hommes. Une fois que les deux camarades furent montés dans l'ascenseur, la même voix froide que Harry avait entendue en cinquième année les accueillit.

Tout cela faisait remonter des souvenirs douloureux chez le brun. Il revoyait la chute de Sirius dans le voile et Harry se dépêcha de refouler ses souvenirs avant que sa gorge ne se serre d'avantage. Enfin ils arrivèrent à bon port, dans le quartier des Aurors. Plusieurs affiches de Mangemorts recherchés étaient collées aux murs. Harry frémit en voyant la photo de Bellatrix Lestrange qui lançait des regards supérieurs à tout bout de champs.

Le brun continua de suivre Draco jusqu'à un important bureau. Ils n'avaient même pas eu le temps de toquer à la porte qu'un homme d'un certain âge au visage dur et antipathique leur ouvrit.

-Mr Malfoy, que me vaut cette visite ? Je pensais que vous m'aviez assez vu à Azkaban ?

- Il faut croire que non, Mr Grathen. Je viens juste pour que vous cessiez vos faibles recherches sur Harry Potter. Il est juste derrière moi, donc vous n'aurez aucun mal à le trouver tout seul, je suppose.

Draco avait employé le même ton hautain et moqueur qu'il réservait auparavant à Harry. Mr Grathen tourna doucement ses yeux bleus vers le brun.

- Bien, je vois que vous avez eu le courage de revenir. Venez dans mon bureau, j'ai donc des papiers à vous faire remplir.

Harry sentit ses mains trembler de colère sous le ton employé par cet homme mais il se résignât à le suivre et à remplir une multitude de papiers.

Il n'aimait pas du tout le ton sec et le regard glacé qu'avait Grathen. Seulement il avait l'air de quelqu'un de très important pour le monde sorcier, au vu de tous les titres qu'il possédait dans son bureau.

- Nous sommes aussi ici, continua Draco, pour inscrire Mr Potter ici présent aux cours pour Aurors débutants. J'ai avec moi ses résultats aux BUSE et aux ASPIC, vous verrez qu'ils sont honorables.

Grathen regarda les papiers que lui tendait Draco et réfléchit longuement avant de dire :

- Je vous mets à l'épreuve. Si vous réussissez, je ferais l'effort de vous accepter dans cette formation.

Harry acquiesçât légèrement inquiet mais quand son regard croisa celui moqueur de Bellatrix, le brun se sentit beaucoup plus déterminé.

Voilà un nouveau chapitre alors je remercie cette fois aele, mon lionceau astarté lol, Rainbow colors et Danielove pour leurs reviews en espérant que la suite vous plaira. Et un grand merci aussi à morgwen et à hermy67 qui me corrigent ma fic.


	7. Chapter 7

**Désolé pour ce retard mais j'étais malade alors je ne pouvais pas écrire. Sinon attention ce chapitre comporte un lemon !. bonne lecture !.**

**Chapitre 7 : Un amour naissant.**

Plus Harry marchait et plus il sentait son coeur s'accélérer. Il suivait Grathen le long d'un immense couloir ou se trouvait au moins une centaines de pièces. Draco avait laissé le brun tout seul avec cet homme, prétextant que seuls les Aurors et les futurs Aurors avaient le droit de pénétrer dans ces pièces.

C'est ainsi que l'Ex Gryffondor se retrouvait à suivre cet homme si étrange dans une multitude de pièces plus grandes les unes que les autres. Enfin, Grathen s'arrêta devant une porte en bois très foncé et murmura " hécatombe". Le battant se leva et les deux hommes pénétrèrent dans une pièce assez spacieuse et recouvertes d'épais tapis, comme il y en avait dans les cours de judo. Une dizaine d'Aurors étaient présent, en train de se battre en duel ou de s'échauffer. A la vue de Grathen, ils arrêtèrent leurs activités le temps de saluer le vieil Auror.

Harry remarqua un détail plutôt étrange: plusieurs portes d'un blanc immaculées étaient posé dans la salle d'entraînement comme ci elles avaient été planté là. L'Auror emmena justement le brun vers une de ses portes et une fois arrivé devant il s'exprima de son habituel voix sèche:

-Une fois rentré là dedans, vous n'aurez que votre baguette pour vous aider. Quand tout les obstacles auront été franchi la porte se rouvrira. Si vous abandonnez, lancez des étincelles rouges.

Harry pénétra dans la salle qui était un labyrinthe en mur de bois. Seul des torches éclairaient son chemin, le reste étant le néant. Immédiatement un Epouvantard fit son arrivé. Il avait prit la forme d'un Détraqueur comme à chaque fois que Harry rencontrait ce genre de créature. Déjà, il pouvait entendre sa mère supplier Voldemort, alors que le froid rentrait sous ses vêtements.

"Respire Harry, ce n'est qu'un Epouvantard après tout."

L'ex Gryffondor resserra sa main moite sur sa baguette et hurla:

-Riddikulus!

Rien ne se produisit et la créature continuait à avancer.

"Ils ont osé utiliser de véritables Détraqueurs pour l'entraînement! remarqua Harry avec effarement "

Il se reprit rapidement et fit apparaître un grand cerf argenté pour faire fuir la créature. Le brun continua son chemin et trébucha sur une liane. C'est le nez dans la poussière, qu'il dut repousser les assauts d'un Filet du Diable particulièrement agressif. Avec colère, il remarqua que ses réflexes humains étaient bien faibles comparez à avant. Puis, s'enchaîna un hippogriffe, un sortilège de Défense à annuler pour continuer sa route, et enfin, une simulation d'attaque.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, le brun fut accueilli par Grathen qui le félicita un peu trop chaleureusement pour coller au personnage. Harry trouvait surtout cette mise à l'épreuve un peu trop simple par apport à ce que le vieil Auror était capable de faire.

Une fois dans les rues de Londres l'ex gryffondor fit par de ses doutes au blond qui haussa les épaules.

-Tu sais, Grathen est un homme difficile à cerner. Je pense qu'il agit, en apparence seulement, comme le

Harry était assis sur le canapé, la tête sur les genoux et les mains sur le crâne. Il sentait un étrange vide au niveau de son coeur, comme ci celui ci avait disparu. Le stress, voilà l'origine de ce vide. De plus le brun sentait comme un sixième sens, lui souffler de ne pas se rendre chez Hermione ce soir. Mais comme lui a souvent dit Draco, il ne pouvait pas fuit éternellement. C'est pour cela qu'il faisait la sourde oreille à cette petite voix qui lui disait de ne pas y aller. Draco rejoignit Harry, et le brun ne put s'empêcher de constater à quel point le noir allait bien à l'Ex Serpentard en faisant ressortir sa pâleur et le blond de ses cheveux. A sa grande surprise Draco le prit tendrement dans ses bras, comme si il avait senti son malaise.

-Allez on y va. Bon courage.

Les deux jeunes hommes se levèrent et prirent une fois de plus, pour le malheur du brun, la poudre de Cheminette.

-Harry !

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Hermione lui avait déjà sauté dans les bras.

-Content de te revoir Hermione. Ton accueil me fait plaisir.

-Tu m'as manqué. J'ai tant de chose à te raconter.

-Tout d'abord, je voudrais m'excuser pour ce que j'ai fait, je sais ça ne suffit pas mais …

Il s'interrompit devant le regard grave d'Hermione. Il s'étonna aussi sur le fait que la jeune femme était beaucoup plus féminine qu'avant, ce qui lui fit de nouveau remarquer à quel point ses amis avaient changé.

-Harry, tu n'as pas à te justifier. Je respecte ton choix même si je ne l'approuve pas.

Cette phrase réussit à briser la glace et les trois amis discutèrent beaucoup plus librement. Malheureusement, ce moment de bonheur fut de courte durée, Ron apparut bientôt dans la cheminée. Quand il vit Harry son regard se chargea de haine.

-Tiens enfin on se revoit. Mais tu sais on a plus besoin de toi maintenant. C'est quand la lavette que tu es s'est barré qu'on avait besoin de ton aide.

Il s'approcha rapidement pour se planter devant Harry, sous le regard étonné d'Hermione, menaçant de Draco.

-Tu peux repartir d'où tu viens, personne ne te retiendra ici.

Le brun tremblait de colère. Cette marque de mépris le mettait hors de lui, alors que tout s'arrangeait enfin pour lui. Il avait envie qu'on le laisse tranquille c'est si dur à comprendre !

-Ecoute moi bien Ron, je suis désolé d'être parti, mais je ne peux pas revenir sur le passé. Alors je comprends ta colère, mais je ne peux rien pour toi. Si tu étais vraiment mon ami tu comprendrais !

-QUOI ! C'est toi qui dit sa ! Toi qui n'était même pas à mon mariage !

-La ferme Weasley ! hurla Draco.

Mais c'était trop tard. Il avait trouvé une des failles du brun et celui-ci se jeta sur Ron.

-Arrêtez, gémit Hermione les larmes aux yeux.

Draco entreprit immédiatement de les séparer avant qu'ils ne se blessent. Heureusement qu'ils avaient oublié de se servir de leurs baguettes.

Il emmena Harry avec lui en direction de la cheminée. En passant devant Hermione le brun s'arrêta.

-Je suis navré que sa se soit passé comme sa. J'espère qu'on se reverra quand même.

Puis les deux jeunes hommes rentrèrent chez eux. Draco emmena Harry sur le lit et entreprit de soigner son œil.

-Je me suis comporté comme un crétin.

Le blond eut un petit rire.

-Si tu n'avais pas réagis, c'est moi qui l'aurais fait.

Harry sourit à cette réplique, mais néanmoins les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

Draco voyant une foule de sentiments passer dans ses yeux émeraudes qu'il aimait tant, ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser avec une tendresse qu'in ne se connaissait pas, le brun. Harry se laissa faire, conscient que la barrière qu'ils avaient mise entre eux était en train de céder. Le blond captura une nouvelle fois les lèvres de l'Ex Gryffondor, plus passionnément, cette fois, et Harry poussa un gémissement. Le brun entreprit de déshabiller le blond, tout en lui caressant le torse. Pendant ce temps, Draco avait lâché les lèvres de Harry et léchait ses larmes qu'il espérait ne plus revoir, tout en lui caressant la nuque. Harry songea avec passion, que l'Ex Serpentard était son seul soutient dans ce monde qu'il redécouvrait et il enlaça encore plus passionnément le jeune homme. Draco commença lui aussi à déshabiller le brun, en parcourant son torse de légers baisers, qui firent gémir de plaisir l'Ex Gryffondor. Les deux amants se retrouvèrent complètement nus et Harry après avoir contemplé le corps du blond prit son membre dressé en bouche, puis le lécha délicatement, faisant crier de plaisir Draco. Celui-ci ne pouvant plus attendre le fit comprendre à Harry qui sourit, puis se saisi des doigts de son compagnon, les léchant sensuellement. Une fois généreusement humidifié, le blond rentra un doigt en Harry tout en caressant son membre de l'autre main. Le brun poussa un léger gémissement de douleur qui se transforma en cri de plaisir quand son amant lui introduit un deuxième doigt. Enfin l'Ex Serpentard croisa le regard de Harry et il comprit qu'il était prêt. Après une dernière caresse, Draco pénétra doucement son compagnon. Voyant que Harry ne souffrait pas, le blond fit des mouvements de va et vient d'abords légers, puis de plus en plus rapides, arrachant à chaque fois un cri de plaisir au brun alors qu'il enlaçait encore plus fort Draco. Enfin les deux amants ressentir un plaisir impossible à décrire, ils avaient l'impression de ne faire qu'un. Harry se serra le plus possible contre Draco, quand il sentit un liquide chaud se déverser en lui. Il croisa le regard de son amant et il put lire tout l'amour qu'il lui portait. Ils se séparèrent bientôt, avant de s'embrasser passionnément. Epuisé, ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. La dernière pensée d'Harry fut qu'avec Draco à ses côtés, plus rien ne l'atteindra.

Voilà je voudrais remercier tout ceux qui suivent ma fic et tout mes reviewers. Un grand merci à vous. Ensuite je voulais vous dire que j'ai écrit une nouvelle fic qui pour l'instant ne comporte qu'un seul chapitre sur les maraudeurs et en particulier sur lily et james. Le titre c'est un futur douleureux.


End file.
